


your eyes are like a blue sky, blue sky, blue

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short QuickWinterShock prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts), [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts), [Bulmaveg_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/gifts), [fanaticreader16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Jurassic Part AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092608)

3\.   ***** '[Coax'; 'Dominate (Bucky)' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092659)

4\.   ***** '[Beg' for leftylain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092683)

5\.  "[Because I love you, okay?" for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092716)

6\.  '[Snow' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092743)

7\.  '[Teacher's Pet' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092755)

8\.  "[I'm cold; I need both your jackets" for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092785)

9\.  '[Mermaid AU' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092800)

10\.  '[Werewolf AU' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092833)

11\.   ***** '[Do you want it harder, sweetheart?' for bulmavegotaku](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092890)

12\.   ***** '[Licking your fingers clean of her' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22092914)

13\.  '[Coffee Shop AU' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/22698239)

14\.   ***** '[Dom/Sub (Dom Bucky)' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/24314271)

15\.   ***** '[What's My Age Again?" for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/25424325)

16\.  '[Bookstore AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/26627430)

17\.  '[Maple Syrup' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/27359409)

18.  '[Corn Maze' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/28265733)

19.  '[Touch Football' for nobutsiriuslywhat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/28265751)

20.  '[Bed sharing' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/31257600)

21.  '[Meet-cute' for catrinasl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/31257645)

22.  '[Kitten therapy' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842987/chapters/33753327)


	2. 'Jurassic Park AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147552959169/pietrodarcybucky-jurassic-park-au).

Darcy gripped Pietro’s hand, tears dripping down her cheeks as the T-Rex’s breath fogged up the window in front of them.  She was actually going to die for six college credits. She couldn’t believe she’d chosen a summer internship at Jurassic Park instead of somewhere safe.    

Pietro’s thumb, which had been stroking the back of her hand stilled.  

Honestly, the idea to get into the monorail had seemed like a good one.  It got them away from the raptors.  But the track had been damaged and now, it was either chewed in half by the T-Rex or crushed to death on the ground below.  

Her eyes strained to look at him.  He was the one she wanted to see.  Well, him and Bucky.  A sob caught in her throat when she thought about Bucky, who’d pushed them onto the monorail and slammed the door behind them.    

She jumped when the explosion sounded, distracting the T-Rex and jarring the car they were in, throwing them down onto the windshield.  Pietro jumped up and wrapped his arm around the safety bar, reaching for her with the other hand.  She jumped up once, barely reaching him as the glass shattered beneath her.  

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him and the safety bar.  Tears fell unbidden and he shushed her, somehow in a soothing tone, despite everything that had happened.  “I’ve got you, _Princeza_ …you’ll be okay.  I’ve got you.”  

She didn’t want to be okay, she wanted them all to be okay. All three of them and everyone else in the park.  She wanted to NOT be eaten by ravenous dinosaurs. 

The sound of the approaching helicopter sounded like a dream.  

“Hey there, Doll…” came the familiar voice on the P.A.  “Seems like the two of you aren’t anything but trouble without me.”  

“Bucky?” They both looked to see Bucky in the helicopter, hovering alongside the suspended monorail car.  

“How did you…How are you…?”  Darcy stammered, unable to really find the words.  

“Explanations later, Sweetheart…for now I need you both to hop in before that T-Rex comes back.”


	3. *'Coax'; 'Dominate (Bucky)' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148254186284/1-and-5-buckypietrodarcy).

“Go slower…” Bucky said, catching Pietro’s gaze briefly before he bent back down.  

Darcy was squirming beneath him, Pietro’s cock buried deep in her ass as Bucky licked and teased her clit. She was swearing up a storm, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her.  

Pietro’s stamina was waning, there was sweat dripping down his temples.  

Darcy jerked and spasmed, her muscles fluttering against Bucky’s tongue as he gently coaxed her over the edge.  She bit her lip and thrashed on the bed, squeezing Pietro tightly as he struggled to hold onto her.  His hips thrust forward, snapping into her abruptly, startling a moan out of him.  “You asshole…” he hissed, moving quickly and chasing his own release.  

Bucky smirked and laid back on the bed, awaiting their retaliation.


	4. *'Beg' for leftylain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 July 2016 on [tumblr](<a%20href=)">tumblr.

Pietro’s tongue swiped once more over Darcy’s clit, making her thighs quiver violently.  

Bucky’s voice was in her ear. “Feels good, doesn’t it, Sweetheart?”  His arms kept her still, his legs kept hers spread apart as she sat in his lap and received without a doubt, the best relaxation therapy in the actual world.  

She groaned when Pietro’s tongue delved into her core, swirling around slowly.  He hummed against her, the vibrations making her nerves sing with sensation. 

She gulped, letting her head fall back onto Bucky’s shoulder.  “Please…”  she whispered, thrusting her hips to no avail.  

Pietro glanced up at Bucky briefly before a sly grin spread on his face.  He leaned back down between her legs, flicking his tongue in rapid, but gentle strokes, sending her right over the brink.  She rode the waves as they came, Pietro’s expert tongue dragging them out for longer than should have been possible.  

Or legal.  That THING he did with his tongue had to be illegal.  No way something that felt that good was legal.

Pietro kissed his way up her body, pressing his lips gently to hers before Bucky pulled him over.  

Darcy watched them, watched their lips move before Pietro broke off the kiss and leaned down to kiss her again.  

“Think it might be Bucky’s turn…” she murmured.  “Seems like he’s been awfully tense lately…”  

Pietro smirked, “You know…I think you’re right…”  


	5. "Because I love you, okay?" for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](<a%20href=)">tumblr.

“Which one of us are you talking to, _Princeza?”_ asked Pietro, a smile playing on his lips.  Bucky hadn’t said anything, he was just trying to contain his mirth.  Try not to scare her with his happiness at her outburst.

“Both of you,” Darcy answered, arching an eyebrow.  “And you should know that by now ANYWAY…”  

“I dunno how we would, Doll…” Bucky said with a grin.  “You’ve never reciprocated when we’ve said it.”  

“That’s because you say it during sex.  Doesn’t count if you say it during sex,” she said, her tone haughty and know-it-all.  

“Bullshit,” Pietro scoffed. “It counts.  Whenever you say it, it counts.”  

“Not during sex…” she teased.

“It counts…” he insisted. “We love you and you love us back and it counts, Darcy Lewis.”  


	6. 'Snow' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148596783729/7-buckypietrodarcy).

The snowball whizzed past Darcy’s face, hitting Bucky square in the jaw.  He immediately stopped, looking around the eerily still landscape. “Where is he?” he asked, his eyes darting to every possible place Pietro could be hiding.  

Darcy laughed.  “No clue.  But I DO know you’re not going to win…”  

Bucky was about to scoff when another snowball hit Darcy square on the butt.  

“Bet you didn’t see THAT coming!” Pietro yelled from behind the storage shed. 

She grabbed Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him over behind the car.  

“Are we on a team?” asked Bucky, trying to hold back his laughter.  

She rolled up a snowball, placing it to the side as she scooped up more snow to form another. She threw that one in Bucky’s face and jumped up, laughing loudly when he attempted to grab at her.  “Teams are for schmucks, it’s every one for themselves!”  


	7. 'Teacher's Pet' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149909887184/buckydarcypietro-teachers-pet).

“You’re a kiss-ass, you know that?”  Bucky leaned over and shoved Pietro’s shoulder.  

The latter shrugged.  “Never hurts…nobody ever said there was a problem with being _too_ nice.”  

Darcy turned in the driver’s seat to look at both of them.  “Look, do either of you want to learn how to drive a manual transmission, or…???”  

Bucky glanced over at Pietro.  He didn’t know about him, but he’d known how to drive a manual since…since all there _was_ were manuals.  But judging by the sheepish look on his face, he’d probably known for a while as well.  

“Yes, _Princeza…_ I’m ready to learn.”  Pietro grinned widely in that way he had that could melt even the coldest of hearts.  Bucky’s included.  

“Yep, I’m all ears, Doll.”


	8. "I'm cold; I need both your jackets" for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149909839159/buckypietrodarcy-im-cold-i-need-both-your).

“You know, I might have said something about it being chilly today, Doll…”  Bucky raised his eyebrows and shrugged off his hoodie, holding it out for her to put on.  It swallowed her, but she still put it on, zipping up the zipper and pulling the hood over her head.  

Pietro didn’t take his off, but he did unzip and wrap it around her while he was still wearing it, smirking at Bucky like he was a schmuck or something.  

Bucky chuckled.  “What’s that look for?”  

Pietro shrugged.  “I just figured out how to get free cuddles is all.”  

“You think I’m not getting cuddles when we get home?  I GAVE her my jacket.  My only jacket…”  

“You guys are ridiculous…” Darcy said, her voice muffled by Pietro’s chest.  “This isn’t a competition.”  

“Not a fair one anyway…” Pietro muttered under his breath, grinning at Bucky.  


	9. 'Mermaid AU' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148904951194/buckydarcypietro-mermaid-au).

Bucky was thinking he might have had too much to drink when he stumbled out onto the beach.  He sat back against some rocks, the water getting his ass wet and probably ruining everything in his pockets.  

He wasn’t really caring about it all that much until he saw them.  Jumping and _playing_ in the water.  

And then he was SURE he’d had too much to drink.  

Mermaids.  Er…one mermaid and one merman.  Merpeople, if he was being politically correct.  

The guy…he had blonde hair was super fast.  LIKE REALLY FAST.  He jetted around in the water, swimming circles around the girl.  Which just made her splash him and push up on a rock to get away from him.  Her tail was long, flowy and purple.  

He jumped up with her on the rock.  His tail was blue, flicking in the water like a nervous cat.  Contrary to his actual laid back stance.  He reached for her, brushing the hair from her face.  

The thing was…Bucky couldn’t look away.  They were BEAUTIFUL.  

He looked for so long, that the tide came in.  And when he cursed aloud, standing up and splashing his way to shore, they jumped off the rock.  


	10. 'Werewolf AU' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152482035624/buckydarcypietro-werewolf-au).

Bucky reached for the silver wolf, yanking him back into the enclosure.  His prosthetic arm seemed to come in handy for this task.  He only hoped he’d be able to keep them contained this time.  He’d made some changes to the enclosure.  Even though Pietro had escaped, it still boded well.  

Pietro had never bitten him during his moon phase before, in fact there was only one other soul who he had. And it had nearly broken him.  

Darcy loved them both too much.  She didn’t deserve this.  Bucky glanced down at the other end of the enclosure.  Where the chestnut brown wolf was kept.  A lump appeared in his throat as he shoved the silver wolf back into the cage, sliding all the locks into place.  

He hated doing this, but they had both insisted.  It was only until Dr. Banner could figure out the secret to the wolfsbane.

But still.  Full moons were long and terribly lonely nights for him. He couldn’t wait until the sun rose.  


	11. *"Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for bulmavegotaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154575367804/buckydarcypietro-44).

Pietro grunted into Darcy’s shoulder, letting his head fall as he gave himself over to the rhythm Bucky was setting behind him.  

Darcy’s hand squeezed his, letting him know she was okay.  That Pietro wasn’t crushing her into the mattress.  That he could let go if he wanted.  He was still half assed trying to fuck into her, even though every soft thrust of Bucky’s hips brought Pietro closer to cumming.  The press of Bucky’s cock against his prostate, plus the way Darcy rhythmically squeezed him inside her…it made his head spin.  

Bucky’s hand slid up his back.  “Piet, be still…let us do it…”  

Pietro gulped and nodded, his hair was falling down into his eyes as he stilled.  Darcy bucked up, wrapping her legs more tightly around his waist as she fucked herself on his cock.  Bucky matched her pace behind him, pressing himself over and over, deeper and deeper into his ass.  

Bucky moaned loudly.  “Fuck…you feel so good…”  

Pietro whimpered into Darcy’s shoulder.  Her hands brushed his hair out of his face.  “You do.  You feel so good…” She pressed her lips to his jaw briefly.  “You’re so fucking hard for us, aren’t you, Piet?”  

He nodded again, a moan falling from his lips as his stomach tightened.  He couldn’t do more than that.  Not when his eyes were rolling back in his head.  Not when everything felt good.  So good. Almost too good.  

Bucky’s hand squeezed his hip reassuringly.

Darcy nibbled his earlobe and whispered what had to be the most magical phrase in the entire world. “Do you want it harder, sweetheart?”

“God, yes…” he blurted. “Yes. Harder.  Yes.”  


	12. *'Licking your fingers clean of her' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156156300899/buckydarcypietro-39).

“That’s it…right there?” Bucky murmured, his fingers crooked as he pumped his hand inside her.  

Darcy moaned, grinding down against Pietro, whose hands slid up her torso to cup her breasts.  His lips nipped at her earlobe.  

Bucky’s thumb pressed down on her clit and she cried out, her hands clutching at Pietro’s wrists as she shattered apart.  

Bucky withdrew his fingers, holding them up in front of him for a moment before sucking both into his mouth.  


	13. 'Coffee Shop AU' for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158133368184/buckydarcypietro-coffee-shop-au).

“Heya toots,” Darcy leaned over the countertop towards him.  “Your usual?”

Bucky smirked, “Do I have a usual?”

“A usual _order_? No…” she admitted.

“But you’re _usually_ a pain in our ass,  so get on with it,” Pietro quipped, pulling out a mug and standing ready at the espresso machine.  

Bucky snorted back laughter and shifted his weight to his other leg while he thought.  “How about… a full fat caramel white mocha latte with…extra foam?”

Pietro rolled his eyes.  “What size?”

“Large”

“Fine,  but you’re having dinner with us this weekend…” Pietro said pointedly.  “You’ve been ducking us for weeks.”  

“We’re liable to think you don’t like us, Buck…” Darcy said, poking out her bottom lip.

Bucky blushed and nodded as he took the drink from Darcy. He reached into his back pocket, fishing for his card. He flipped it over and wrote his private cell phone number on the back.  “Call _me_ this time.  I’d love to have dinner with you guys.”  


	14. *'Dom/Sub (Dom Bucky' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160430082444/buckydarcypietro-4).

“Don’t come yet, Piet…” Bucky whispered in his ear. “Not yet, babe.”  

Pietro let out a strangled cry as Darcy licked around the head of his cock.  His painfully stiff cock that was currently laying against his stomach.  She wrapped her hand around the base and sucked him between her lips.  The hot wet warmth of her mouth was almost too much.  

Bucky’s lube slicked fingers pressed up against the rim of his ass. First one, and then a second pressed slowly into him.  Pietro spread his legs to give him better access. Grunting the whole time and waiting for the jolt of sensation when Bucky pressed against his prostate.

He moaned when a third finger followed the first two, pulling his knees up towards his chest.  Darcy hummed around his cock and he very nearly came right then.   

“You look beautiful like that…you’re so good, Piet…you’re so good…you can come.  Come for me…”  Bucky pressed his fingers up into him, stroking right where he wanted it.

Pietro was pretty sure his eyes rolled back into his head with the force that he came.


	15. *'What's My Age Again?" for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149484642404/whats-my-age-again-buckydarcypietro).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7l5ZeVVoCA), Blink-182, 1999.
> 
> Rock Star AU.

Pietro bit her earlobe, growling in her ear as he pulled her into his lap.  "Missed you,  _Princeza_." 

"Well…I had to actually WORK.  Make money, ya know? We can’t all sit around and get famous for our good looks and talent...”

Bucky's hands were pushing up her shirt, his fingers plucking at her nipples before she could catch her breath.  "It's been days, though..." His eyes looked huge.  Aided immensely by the dark eyeliner he wore.    

Darcy let out a loud sigh and ran her fingers through Bucky's hair.  It was clean, but he had product in it.  "I had work..." she repeated.

“You should just quit that job, Darce…” Bucky whispered. “We’re makin’ good money now.  We’ll take care of ya.” 

She smiled, pulling him up for a kiss. “You know I can’t let you do that.  I gotta make my own way, Buck…and my job…it’s not all that bad.”    

"There isn't someone else is there?" Pietro whispered.  He was joking.  Had to be, the way he was chuckling.  Because there were two of them for cripes' sake.  How could she have time for anyone else?  Even with the crazy performance schedule they had. 

Because fucking the lead singer and lead guitarist of NYC's up and coming punk band all the while trying to make a living...well...it was time consuming. 

Of course, when she was with them...it felt like no time at all.  Because time flies when you're having fun.  Or when you're having back to back orgasms because your boys like to compete. 

“Guess we’ll have to try harder to convince ya…” Bucky whispered softly. 

Darcy gasped when Pietro lifted her off his lap, her underwear sliding down her legs as Bucky tugged her down on the floor with him. 

Pietro's clothes were coming off as he slid down underneath her, his mouth latching onto her already throbbing clit as his arms wrapped around her thighs.  

She shivered and shook, feeling the vibrations of his muffled moans as Bucky pulled off Pietro's pants.  He wasn't wearing underwear, so his cock was just...there.  Stiff and proud, she felt him quiver as Bucky took it in his hand, gripping tightly as he slid his hand up and down Pietro's length. 

She could have come right then, but she held back.  Watching Bucky's tattooed bicep flex and release as he worked Pietro's cock was almost hypnotic. 

"Missed you so much, Doll..." he breathed, palming himself in his pants.  Pants that were stretched tight over his hips and ass.  Pants that let her see the rigid outline of his cock as his hand moved over it. 

Pietro's tongue swiped against her, causing her to cry out. 

Her orgasm washed over her, leaving her shaking atop Pietro's face.  His tongue's movements slowed, but didn't really stop.  It had her hips jerking as she rode out the tail end of her release. 

Bucky unzipped his pants, smirking slightly as he pulled his own erection out, pressing it against Piet's and rubbing both together in his hand. 

"Do it again, Pietro..." he murmured. "Make her come again..." 


	16. 'Bookstore AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164011673609/a-little-help).

She was so  _cute_ …Pietro was right.  

Bucky tilted his head and leaned around the bookshelf to watch her as she stopped in front of a shelf.  She reached up towards the top shelf and hopping a little, realizing pretty quickly that she wasn’t tall enough to reach it.  

She was so damn cute, he couldn’t stand it.  

“Her name’s Darcy…” Pietro whispered proudly from behind him.

“Yes it is, and if you guys don’t stop whispering about me from around the corner, I’m gonna ask one of the other fine associates in this store to help me instead of  _you_ …” she said before turning to gaze expectantly at both of them. 

“Oh right.  We work here…” Bucky nearly tripped over Pietro in his haste to go help her reach the book.      


	17. 'Maple Syrup' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165173030744/clean-up-your-messes).

“Knock it off!”  Darcy swatted Pietro lightly with the back of her hand. “You are going to get that syrup everywhere!”  

“Everywhere?  Or in your lap?”  he teased, sucking his finger into his mouth as he drizzled the hot syrup over his waffles.  

“Look, you make a mess, you clean it up.  That’s all I’m saying.”  

Pietro smirked and Bucky rolled his eyes.  "That’s what he wants, you know.“

"You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first,”  Pietro all but stuck his tongue out at Bucky.  

“Jealous, nothin’.  I figure, I sit back, let you make a big enough mess, and then I’ll get to help clean it up.” Bucky shot a triumphant look at the other man. 

Darcy dropped her fork in her plate.  "Make your messes on each other, I have to get ready for work.“

Pietro shrugged and scooted over flush with Bucky’s side.  He wiggled the syrup suggestively.   


	18. 'Corn Maze' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166471591629/hes-broken).

“This is the last time you’re picking our date location, doll.”  Bucky glanced around the maze of corn.  The walls of corn. A bluish blur zipped around them.  "You are officially grounded from date picking.  You broke Pietro.“  

Darcy snorted.  "I did  _not_  break him.”  

The blur stopped beside them.  Pietro frantically looked around.  "Did we go this way??“  His face was the epitome of confused.  "I could have sworn…”  

“Okay, okay.  Maybe I broke him…”  she conceded.  

 


	19. 'Touch Football' for nobutsiriuslywhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165993783144/more-touch-than-football).

Darcy was taking the rules of touch football very,  _very_  literally.  She squeezed Bucky’s ass as she walked by, grinning up at him and almost daring him to return the sentiment.  

Pietro, on the other hand, was getting handsy with both of them, using his super speed as a way to get as many  _touches_  in as possible.  

Bucky was starting to wonder when the game had derailed so much.  But then again, he didn’t want to call attention to it.  Because this was infinitely more fun than the game Tony had set up.  

 


	20. 'Bed sharing' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168583331634/this-hide-a-bed-is-the-most-uncomfortable-thing-in).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hide-a-bed is the most uncomfortable thing in the existence of everything and now I have to share it with you.

Bucky rolled over once more, taking the entire blanket with him in the process. 

Pietro and Darcy both groaned and yanked at the blanket.  Even with Pietro’s enhancement, they were only able to secure half of it from Bucky’s cybernetic clutches.  

Pietro sighed heavily and gave up on being warm.  "I’m starting to think the floor would be better.“  

"Hold up, Piet.  I’ve got this.”  Darcy leaned over him and pinched Bucky’s arm, shaking his shoulder until he grumbled and looked up at her, bleary eyed and sleepy.  

“What?”  

“You’re being a grade-A blanket hog, Barnes.  Fork it over or we’re going to spoon you all night.”  

“Bring it,” he said, laying back down on the pillow.  "Just wake me up before we fork, okay?“  

Pietro snorted.  "I’ll fork anyone who wants it if I can be on top and not have this stupid bar in my back.”  

“I’m gonna knife both of you if you don’t give me some of this damn blanket…” Darcy warned.  "If my feet get cold, I get cranky.“

Bucky relinquished some of the blanket.  "I was promised spooning  _and_  forking.  This is a rip off.”  

 


	21. 'Meet-cute' for catrinasl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170191341934/we-both-reached-for-the-last-random-item-on-the).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both reached for the last random item on the shelf and we’re both too polite to take the thing

Pietro glanced over at Bucky, and then back at the last box of wheat crackers.  There must have been a sale recently.  Lots of couponers in this town.  

Bucky locked eyes with Pietro, shifting them back to the crackers.  

Pietro knew they’d likely both end up eating the crackers. Considering they lived together and all.  But there was less fighting if they each had their own.  

A hand shot between them, grabbing the box and solving the issue.  They both turned, coming face to face with a smirking, blue-eyed beauty who waggled the box and winked.  "Took too long.  They’re mine now, hot stuff.“  

Bucky started to smile.  "Which one of us you talking to, doll?”  

She eyed both of them in a way that made Pietro blush.  

“ _Yes_ ,” she said definitively.  

 


	22. 'Kitten therapy' for georgiagirlagain

The most ominous thing Darcy could think of was a hurried, “Before you get mad…” upon opening the door to her apartment.

And more ominous still was the sizeable cardboard box sandwiched between her boyfriends on the sofa.

She eyed the two of them, Pietro with his hand on top of the box and looking no more nonchalant than he did when he and Bucky were throwing her a botched surprise party, and Bucky, who was halfway off the couch with one hand poised in front of him.  Much like he might if she were a vicious animal.

They both looked so adorable, there was no fear of her getting mad in the near future.

“Not mad, I promise,” she replied with a light chuckle. “What’s in the box?”

Pietro removed his hand, prompting an absolute  _herd_  of kittens to tumble forth from it’s recesses.

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Oh my actual Thor…”

“Pietro brought them here!” Bucky said quickly, pointing to the man in question.

Pietro was currently cradling a tiny orange kitten in his arms. “They were all alone! I could not leave them there… and then Bucky suggested we take them to a shelter, but by that time, they adored me, so I could not leave them there either.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “They adored you because you were feeding them treats.”  

Pietro shrugged and further cuddled the orange kitten.  

“He named them all,” Bucky continued.  

“You named two of them!” Pietro argued.  

“Okay, okay…” Darcy held up both hands to quiet them.  Just as a teeny little black kitten wound itself around her legs. “We can keep ONE. This one… ” She bent down to scoop up the furball.  "This one’s obviously the smartest, so we keep them.“  

"What are we doing with the others?” Bucky asked, reaching down to pet the cat that was climbing his pant leg.

“We’ll hold an adoption for them or something…” Darcy replied, snuggling the black kitten.

“Sounds good…” Pietro mused. “One other question… can we keep two?” He held up the orange kitten in the air.  

“Fine,” Darcy acquiesced.  "But the other ten to twelve are being adopted.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day: A group of cats is called a ‘clowder’. The more you know. ;)


End file.
